This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. 2001-63704 filed in Japan on Mar. 7, 2001, and Japanese Application No. 2000-101123 filed in Japan on Apr. 3, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, or more particularly, to an endoscope system characterized by a control unit that controls a plurality of apparatuses having different functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscope systems including an electronic endoscope that has an imaging device incorporated in a tip part of an insertion member thereof which is inserted into a lumen for the purpose of imaging a region to be observed have been widely used for medical or industrial.
This type of conventional endoscope system comprises, as shown in FIG. 19, an electronic endoscope 901, a camera control unit (CCU) 902, a light source apparatus 903, an image recording apparatus 905, and a display device 904. The electronic endoscope 901 images a region to be observed within a lumen. The CCU 902 processes an image signal from the electronic endoscope 901. The light source apparatus 903 supplies illumination light to the electronic endoscope 901. The image recording apparatus 905 records a video signal from the CCU 902. An endoscopic image is displayed on the display device 904 via the image recording apparatus 905 according to the video signal produced by the CCU 902.
The electronic endoscope 901 comprises an insertion member 911, an operator unit 912, and a universal cable 913. The insertion member 911 is inserted into a lumen. The operator unit 912 communicates with the proximal end of the insertion member 911. The universal cable 913 extends from the operator unit 912. An endoscope connector 914 attached to the universal cable 913 is joined to the CCU 902. A light guide connector 916 attached to a light guide 915 contained in the universal cable 913 is joined to the light source apparatus 903.
A video signal generated by the CCU 902 is outputted to the image recording apparatus 905 over a video cable 917. The image recording apparatus 905 receives the video signal from the CCU 902, and records an image on a memory card 919 that is attachable/detachable to a card connector 918 formed on the image recording apparatus 905.
The video signal from the image recording apparatus 905 is outputted to the display device 904. An endoscopic view image is then displayed on the display device 904.
Herein, AC adaptors 920 are power supply units for supplying power to the CCU 902, image recording apparatus 905, and display device 904 respectively.
Moreover, the electronic endoscope 901, CCU 902, light source apparatus 903, display device 904, and image recording apparatus 905 are operated mutually independently using their operation switches 901a, 902a, 903a, 904a, and 905a respectively.
However, these apparatuses (electronic endoscope 901, CCU 902, light source apparatus 903, display device 904, and image recording apparatus 905) are stand-alone apparatuses. The apparatuses must be connected to one another using video cables, and need to be used in combination with power supply equipment (AC adaptors 920 and AC power cables 921).
The apparatuses are operated independently of one another using the operation switches 901a, 902a, 903a, 904a, and 905a set to the apparatuses. Namely, the operation switch 901a is used to operate the electronic endoscope 901. The operation switch 902a is used to operate the CCU 902. The operation switch 903a is used to operate the light source apparatus 903. The operation switch 904a is used to operate the display device 904. The operation switch 905a 
Conventionally, the electronic endoscope 901, CCU 902, light source apparatus 903, display device 904, and image recording apparatus 905 included in the endoscope system are connected to one another while being installed independently of one another. Therefore, the connections of the apparatuses become complex, and the stand-alone apparatuses cannot be controlled in a centralized manner. Consequently, the endoscope system is hard to use, large in size, and heavy.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic endoscope system into which the complex functions of apparatuses are controlled in a centralized manner in order to offer improved ease of use.
Another object is to provide an electronic endoscope system that can be readily expanded to have another function which can be operated easily.
An electronic endoscope system of the present invention comprises an endoscope including an elongated insertion member, a light guide that is passed through the insertion member, an imaging device incorporated in a tip part that communicates with the insertion member, and a pair of angulation wires that is passed through the insertion member and coupled to the tip part in order to angle the tip part; a lamp located at a position supplying illumination light over the light guide; a camera control unit including a video signal processor that processes an image signal sent from the imaging device, and a first controller that controls the operation of the video signal processor; an angulation wire control unit including a motor that drives the pair of angulation wires and a second controller that controls the motor; a remote control unit including a plurality of operation switches that is used to operate the camera control unit and the angulation wire control unit, and a remote controller that outputs communication data responsively to a manipulation performed on any of the plurality of operation switches; and a system control unit including a connector through which the remote control unit is connected, and a system controller that transmits communication data, which is used to extend control, to the first controller or the second controller according to communication data received from the remote control unit through the connector.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.